


you will come with me!

by Kitsune-Feuchen (Feuchen)



Series: Alien AU ;D [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aliens, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21335896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuchen/pseuds/Kitsune-Feuchen
Summary: A normal evening - at least until Oikawa gets a very unexpected visit.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Alien AU ;D [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1262195
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	you will come with me!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short fic of my alien au (^//^) and it was written for the summer challenge of a lj comm :3

He had no expectations of it when he dragged himself to the apartment door in the evening.  
It was late, he was alone at home, his parents were with his sister over the weekend and he just wanted to end the day in peace with a movie.  
He didn‘t even wear more than a simple T-shirt and boxer shorts, because he was lying in bed anyway and he didn‘t care about anything.  
He opened the door grudgingly and widened his eyes when he saw the person in front of it.  
Blinking, he pushed the door shut again, closed his eyes for a few seconds, rubbed his arm over it, and opened his eyes again before open the door again.  
The picture in front of him didn‘t disappear a bit.  
In front of him was his annoying, though sweeter, kouhai, only his ears were a little sharper and two larger wings protruded from his back.  
"Tobio-chan?"  
Either he had fallen asleep when he started the movie and was just dreaming or someone of his friends was playing a joke on him here. Matsun and Makki could be trusted to play that trick on him. Most of all, because they had started to tease him about being in love with his kouhai.  
Okay, sometimes he really caught himself thinking about the younger and maybe he sometimes wished to touch him, but that didn‘t mean he ever admitted that!  
He shook his head and continued to stare at the other. "What are you doing here?"  
"I’ll make you my life partner on my planet," Tobio said, looking so serious that he could just stare back.  
Okay.  
He had to be dreaming.  
Why did Tobio-chan talk about life partner? Or something from his planet?  
"What are you talking about?" Tooru grunted and raised an eyebrow, "Matsun, Makki! If that’s one of your pranks, then you’ll pay for it!"  
"That’s what I said," Tobio replied, moving his wings a bit, reaching out his right arm, almost touching Tooru’s cheek, but stopping just in front of it.  
In a reflex, Tooru took a step back, feeling equally that he wasn‘t really getting away from him. What was that?  
Why did he feel so strange?  
"What ... To-bio-chan ...?" His voice broke and he just noticed how dizzy he was. Something told him that this couldn‘t be a joke. A dream? But why did it feel so real?  
The last thing he felt was landing in the arms of his kouhai and slowly closing his eyes, giving in to the unconsciousness.  
"Don‘t worry, I’ll take care of you very well, I promise," he still heard Tobio’s voice softly, "... Oikawa-san ..."  
Whatever this was, it felt good to be in the arms of his kouhai as he slowly lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> [writing blogs, twitter and other links](https://linktr.ee/neko_feuchen)


End file.
